yugioh_revfandomcom-20200214-history
Banish
Formerly: ゲームから り く, then ゲームから | japanese = 除外 Formerly: ゲームから取り除く, then ゲームから除外 | furigana = じょがい Formerly: ゲームからとりのぞく, then ゲームからじょがい | romaji = Jogai Formerly: Gēmu kara Torinozoku, then Gēmu kara Jogai | japanese translated = Exclude Formerly: Remove from the Game, then Exclude from the Game | english = banish Formerly: remove from play | french = bannir Formerly: retirer du jeu | german = verbannen Formerly: aus dem Spiel entfernen | italian = bandire Formerly: rimuovere dal gioco | korean = 제외 (除外) Je-oe Formerly: 게임에서 제거 (Game ?? 除去 ??) Geim-eseon Jegeo, then 게임에서 제외 (Game ?? 除外) Geim-eseon Je-oe | chinese=從遊戲中除外 Cóng Yóuxì zhōng Chúwài / Cung4 Jau4 hei3 zung1 Ceoi4 ngoi6 Formerly: 從遊戲中移除 Cóng Yóuxì zhōng Yíchú / Cung4 Jau4 hei3 zung1 Ji4 ceoi4 | portuguese=banir Formerly: remover de jogo | spanish = desterrar Formerly: retirar del juego | english anime = remove from the game }} Banish '(Japanese: ''Jogai, lit. "exclude"), known as '''remove from play prior to the Problem-Solving Card Text update, is a term used to describe the act of making a card banished, causing the card to leave its current location. Banished cards are not in any particular zone. Cards can only be banished by a card that uses the word "Banish". Because banished cards are not in any particular zone, a player can place their banished cards anywhere in the play area that is not a zone. They are typically placed either above or to the right of the Graveyard Zone, or just under the field (directly in front of the player). Most video games place it to the right of the Graveyard. Mechanics By default, cards are banished face-up, with these cards being public knowledge. However, several cards can banish cards face-down (such as "Ghostrick Skeleton" and "Pot of Desires"); a card that is banished face-down is not public knowledge and can thus only be looked at by its possessor. A card that is banished face-down cannot be affected by cards that specify properties of the banished card, other than the card that banished it. The number of banished cards (including face-down banished cards) is public knowledge. Because banishing a card causes it to leave its current location, banishing a card on the field causes it to leave the field. Consequently, if a Token Monster is banished face-up, it is simply removed from the game rather than placed with the other banished cards. Token Monsters cannot be banished face-down. Banished cards cannot be destroyed. Returning a banished card to the Graveyard is not considered to be sending that card to the Graveyard, and can be done even if a card like "Dimensional Fissure" is active. If a card controlled by a player that is not its owner is temporarily banished by a card like "Interdimensional Matter Transporter", while banished it will be in the possession of its owner, but when it returns to the field it will return to the side of the field of the player that controlled it when it was banished. If its owner does not have an unoccupied Zone on the field to return it to, the card is instead sent to the Graveyard. Furthermore, if the effect that gave temporary control of that card to the opponent is no longer active, it will then return to the original owner. If a card would be banished when it leaves the field, if it is temporarily banished by another card effect, it does not return to the field. History Originally, there were few cards which could banish other cards (called "remove from play" at the time), with some of the first being "Soul Release" and "Banisher of the Light". The first card to return them was "Miracle Dig". However, over time, banishing cards has become a popular theme with several cards to go with it (such as Chaos and "D.D." cards). In turn, more cards were created to bring banished cards back, including "D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master", "Dimension Fusion", "Dimension Explosion", "Burial from a Different Dimension", and "Leviair the Sea Dragon". In the Problem-Solving Card Text update, "remove from play" was renamed "banish". This was both to make card text easier to understand and to distinguish it from the similarly-named "removed from the field", which was renamed "leaves the field" in the same update for this reason. Thematically, cards which banish tend to either imply that the card's soul is being removed (e.g. "Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer", "Bazoo the Soul Eater") or are sent to another dimension (e.g. the "D.D." series). While the location that banished cards are placed does not have an official name, official sources occasionally refer to it as the Banished ZoneYCS Mexico City: Top 8 Feature Match: Ismael Campos Altamirano vs. Salvador Molina Ochoa or banished pileYu-Gi-Oh! TRADING CARD GAME » Round 5 Feature Match: Astro Marc Hahn vs. Botanist Willie Newsome (removed zonePublic Event Prize Card Playoffs Semifinal: Jack Hoyt VS Matthew Abrams or removed from play pileYu-Gi-Oh! TRADING CARD GAME » Round 6 Feature Match: William Erker vs. David Sanville prior to the Problem-Solving Card Text update), despite it not being a zone. These terms are never used in card texts or official ruling materials; cards in this location are simply referred to as "banished cards". Deck theme Since many Decks rely on the Graveyard, Decks that rely on the effects of "Dimensional Fissure", "Macro Cosmos", "Banisher of the Light", and "Banisher of the Radiance" have grown in power. Being able to shut down an opponents Graveyard plus having "D.D. Survivor", an 1800 ATK monster that keeps returning every time it's banished while face-up, have shown themselves to be powerful Decks. "D.D. Scout Plane" is also incredibly useful in these Decks: if it is banished from your hand or Deck, it will be Special Summoned. The main weakness of these Decks is the fact that it is not difficult to remove the card that banishes other cards, and cards like "Imperial Iron Wall" and "Chaos Hunter" counter such Decks with ease. Structure Deck: Advent of the Emperor/''The Dark Emperor Structure Deck'' revolves around banishing. Anime In Yu-Gi-Oh!, if a Duel Disk is connected to a Dueling Arena, the banished cards are put where the Graveyard Zone of the Dueling Arena is. If not, the banished cards were placed in the Duelist's pockets. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, cards being banished are depicted as being sucked into a black vortex. In Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, monsters being banished or Special Summoned while banished sometimes enter in and emerge from portals identical to the Graveyard's one, but green. In Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, cards banished from the Graveyard disintegrate with a vortex, cards banished from the field disintegrate and scatter, and cards banished from the hand disintegrate into a purple sphere. However, it is unclear where these cards are kept. In Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, cards banished from the GY are disintegrated with a high-tech appearing vortex interface. References Category:Gameplay